My Replacement
by Deekie
Summary: Kaoru/Kyoya. What happens when these two try to get over their feelings for other boys? Use eachother of course!


It was sick, it was wrong, it was disgusting.

That's all I could ever think. But...

I loved him.

I don't know when it all started, but I've felt it for a while now... I find it hard to concentrate, my grades are slipping, and I'm not getting enough sleep.

I'm pretty sure the maids are starting to notice. I mean, how could they not?

Hikaru doesn't though...

***

Host Club was closed for the day, which meant one less day of unbearable torture. Yay! *roll eyes*

Hikaru is over talking to Haruhi. He's laughing and his eyes are so happy... why am I not able to make his eyes shine anymore?

Honey is eating a pie at one of the tables while Mori watches on. I guess I've always been sorta like Mori in my relationship with my brother... sorta.

Tamaki is over near Hikaru and Haruhi, clearly trying to win her over (even if he doesn't realise it) while she gets annoyed at him.

I look for Kyoya and am surprised to see him watching their little group too. I never realised that he might like Haruhi too...

Haruhi says something to Tamaki and he goes off to gloom in his "Corner of Woe".

I turn back to Kyoya and am entirely shocked to see that his eyes had followed Tamaki. He was in love with Tono? I suppose that it isn't that big of a shock... but I was still a little surprised.

His eyes turn to me and I gulp, afraid that I'd been caught.

I quickly look down at my maths homework and try- and fail –to understand it.

***

It was a week later and Host Club was finished. I was a little pissed off to find that Hikaru had offered Haruhi a lift home and had left without me.

I waited in the third music room until a limo arrived to pick me up – they had said that it'd be a while. Only Kyoya was still there, typing away on his laptop.

I sighed, I had nothing to do.

I sighed again; I was in a foul humour. Lusting after your brother is bad, but being left unsatisfied physically is pretty bad too.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Kyoya had stopped tapping on his laptop and was standing next to me until I felt his hand on my cheek and his breath on my ear.

I gasped and stuttered his name.

He silenced me with his mouth.

His tongue was on my lips, begging for entry. I obliged, opening my mouth and surrendering dominance to the second year.

Soon, we were lying on the love-seat and both of our shirts were gone. Kyoya pulled me up off the couch and towards the changing room, all the while never letting me go.

Once inside, he locked the door and moved to my neck, kissing, biting and sucking; turning it red.

He undid both my school pants and his own.

We both knew why; it would've become obvious to anyone once they heard us moan the names of two people who weren't even in the building... Tamaki and Hikaru.

***

This continued for a while, maybe a month or two. People commented that I seemed more relaxed; people that hadn't even noticed me stressed before the change.

My grades were back up and I wasn't even as awkward around Hikaru.

No one noticed any difference in Kyoya, but only because he always acted the same.

I was happier overall.

But another thing was different: i was more confident around the Low Blood Pressure Shadow King.

I would randomly ask him for help with my homework rather than waiting for Hikaru to stop talking with and about Haruhi. I would often just go up and talk to him about nothing in particular, and even just sit next to him; happy in the comfortable silence. I found that the tapping of his fingers on a computer or the scratching of his pen on paper was soothing and helped me to fall asleep.

***

During one of our "meetings", something different, strange, and a little worrying happened.

The names "Tamaki" and "Hikaru" weren't said... our names were.

I was so frightened by this change that I left straight away.

But, by the next week, I found that I... I needed him.

He was all that I could think about.

I realised in that week that I hadn't even thought about my twin in the... wrong way for so long.

I realised that Kyoya wasn't just a toy or a replacement anymore... I was in love with him.

***

I didn't know what to do.

Should I confront him about my feelings or continue as we are?

It turned out that I didn't need to worry about that. One day after Host Club, Kyoya came up and bluntly told me that he was in love! I just stared at him and kissed him.

After the sex, I whispered to him how I felt. He smiled, not a creepy smile or an evil smile, but a soft OOC Kyoya smile.

***

_**Heyas!!**_

_**I just wrote this on a whim... I hope you liked it...**_

_**I started it at 2pm and then had to go do relief work for the earthquake in Abruzzo, Italy – RIP current 260 deaths.**_

_**I know that at the end Kyoya might be a little OOC, but that's just how I wrote him.**_

_**I'm thinking of doing a sort of a sequel, probably only an angsty oneshot, but I don't know... what do you think??**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll give you a virtual cookie!!! XD**_

_**Amy xox**_


End file.
